


Victory and Death

by TheAndromedaFangirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Canon-Typical Violence, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Nothing Hurts, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndromedaFangirl/pseuds/TheAndromedaFangirl
Summary: Anakin accompanies Ahsoka to Mandalore and the future of the galaxy is changed forever.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 264





	Victory and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Victory and Death, except it's victory for the Republic and death for Palpatine

Alarms blared ominously throughout the flagship as Obi-Wan came running into the hangar. "Anakin, Rex, prepare all forces, we're jumping to hyperspace immediately!"

"Yes, sir." Rex stood at attention then quickly began giving orders. "Men, with me." 

Anakin and Ahsoka turned to Obi-Wan as Rex and the rest of the troops rushed off. "So the attack on Mandalore was approved?" Anakin asked coming closer to Obi-Wan. 

"No, it's Coruscant, Grievous has attacked the Capitol."

"What about the Chancellor?"

"Shaak Ti has been sent to protect him but Master Windu has lost contact with her." 

Anakin looked away from Obi-Wan then, clear concern in his expression. Obi-Wan softened then, from the Jedi General to Anakin's friend. "Not to worry, our fleet can be there within the hour." He reassured. 

"So that's it?" Ahsoka spoke for the first time since Obi-Wan arrived. "You're going to abandon Bo-Katan and her people?" She crossed her arms defiantly, clear annoyance at the speed in which Obi-Wan and Anakin would rush to Coruscant and abandon Mandalore.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said in shock, taking a moment to think. "Surely you understand this is a pivotal moment in the Clone Wars. The heart of the Republic is under attack."

"I understand, that, as usual, you're playing politics. This is why people have lost faith in the Jedi." Her arms unfolded as she gestured with her hands, frustrated. "I did too," she continued defiantly. "Until I was reminded of what the Order means to people who truly need us."

"Right now, people on Coruscant need us."

"No, the Chancellor needs you."

"That's not fair." Obi-Wan sighed.

"I'm not trying to be."

Anakin looked between his old Master and old Padawan nervously. This standoffishness between them was new, usually, it was Anakin arguing with Obi-Wan.

"I'll divide the 501st," Anakin jumped in quickly with a solution. "Make a new division under Ahsoka's command?" 

Obi-Wan considered this briefly, it could work but there was one glaring issue. "Unfortunately, Ahsoka is no longer a part of the Grand Army of the Republic," he sighed. 

Anakin paused, finger waggling as he worked through solutions in his head. He could promote Rex to Commander and have him lead the division and Ahsoka could go as an advisor. Or, there was one other option.

"Well, I could go to Mandalore with the 501st and Ahsoka." Anakin offered, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka looked to him a little astonished that he would suggest this considering how close he was with the Chancellor. "Obi-Wan, you and the 212th could go back to Coruscant," Anakin smirked then. "Despite what happened earlier, I'm sure you and the 212th could handle it. What about that?"

"I accept," Ahsoka agreed, she looked to Obi-Wan then. "That is if Obi-Wan agrees?" 

"Very well." Obi-Wan sighed and nodded. "May the Force be with you." His gaze passed from Ahsoka then and rested on Anakin, his gaze softening. 

Ahsoka smiled to herself. The adoration Obi-Wan held for Anakin clear to her. Though the look on Anakin's face indicated that he couldn't see it and thought he was going to get a lecture. Deciding to give the two a moment of privacy, Ahsoka stepped back and headed towards the transport.

Anakin sighed and looked down away from Obi-Wan. "I know I've disappointed you, choosing her over the Republic." 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly and stepped forward his hands coming to hold Anakin's arms. "You are strong and wise and I am very proud of you. Nothing you have done has disappointed me." 

Anakin smiled his heart filled with light and joy. "Thank you, Master." All he wanted to do was hug Obi-Wan, but he held back. 

Obi-Wan turned to leave then, but just before he did, he turned back. "One other thing, I killed Maul once, best to capture him, he doesn't seem to stay dead."

"Obi-Wan," Anakin called after him, halting Obi-Wan in his steps once more. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you, old friend." Obi-Wan smiled brightly looking back fondly at Anakin, and then he was gone, leaving Anakin standing alone. Only for a moment though as Ahsoka came up behind him.

"Ready?" She asked.

"One more thing," he smiled and presented the box to her. "You're going to need them." 

Ahsoka reached out, opening the box. Inside sat her lightsabers. 

"I took care of them, they're good as new." 

Ahsoka took them in her hands and ignited them, smirking when the blades shone blue instead of green. 

"Maybe a little better," Anakin smirked. 

Ahsoka twirled them experimentally, they felt great in her hands, where they belonged.

"We'll capture Maul, Obi-Wan will take care of Grievous, and with any luck, this will all be over soon."

"Master Kenobi always said there's no such thing as luck."

"Good thing I taught you otherwise." 

Ahsoka smiled and clipped her lightsabers onto her belt. Anakin took a deep breath, there was no going back now, he looked to Ahsoka and they smiled at each other briefly then went to join their troops.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood on the communications deck of his flagship, the _Vigilance_ , they'd just jumped to hyperspace, but Anakin's decision to go to Mandalore and take the 501st with him meant Obi-Wan would have to hastily inform the Jedi Council.

"Are you certain this is the wisest course of action?" Mace Windu asked, his hologram flickering. "The support of Skywalker and the 501st would be of great help."

"With all due respect, Master Windu, I think Anakin is right this time. With Anakin and Ahsoka there we have a higher chance of capturing Maul."

"Correct, Obi-Wan is," Grand Master Yoda added. "Important it is, that at last Maul be captured."

Mace nodded. "I see."

"Besides, once Anakin has made up his mind there is no changing it. I don't think anything could have persuaded him to abandon Ahsoka."

"Except possibly Senator Amidala," Mace added with a hint of amusement in his tone. 

"Yes," Yoda agreed, smiling. 

"When are you planning to inform him that we know of their relationship?"

"After the war has ended," Yoda answered. 

"And most likely after the baby is born," Mace added. "As of now, the relationship poses not as much a threat as the war." 

Yoda nodded in agreement. "Yes-"

"I beg your pardon," Obi-Wan interrupted. "Baby? What baby?" He asked.

"Pregnant, Senator Amidala is," Yoda explained. 

"And unless she's been having an affair with someone else, we can assume Skywalker is the father."

Obi-Wan was speechless with shock. Anakin was going to be a father. He should feel some sort of anger at him for so blatantly breaking the Jedi Code, but mostly, he felt a strange joy. 

"Skywalker most likely has no idea, considering you both left for the outer rim before the Senator could have known she was with child."

"Will he be expelled from the order?"

"We are uncertain," Mace answered. "No action will be taken until the war is over at least, we could not do without him."

Obi-Wan nodded. "And what of the Chancellor? Any news from Shaak Ti?"

"We believe he has been taken hostage aboard the _Invisible Hand_ , Grievous' flagship. When you arrive at Coruscant, I will come to join you, and we can rescue the Chancellor."

"The help will be appreciated." 

"May the Force be with you." Yoda bid them farewell, and he and Mace's holograms blinked out.

* * *

The 501st fleet was stationed in orbit over Mandalore, troop transport ships making their way towards the planet's surface. Ahsoka and Rex stood in one transport with Bo-Katan, Anakin was in another one.

"Captain," a transmission sounded from Rex's comm. "I have Prime Minister Almec of Mandalore on the comm."

"Put him through."

"What is the meaning of this invasion?" The angry voice of Almec demanded as his hologram blinked into view. "The Republic presence here is a direct violation of our treaty."

"Your time has come, Almec, we know you're Maul's puppet, and we are coming for him."

"Aha, Mistress Bo-Katan," Almec said with amusement. "The traitor." His gaze sharpened on the woman. "I should have known you were behind this incursion. Siding with the Republic will make you an enemy in the eyes of the people."

"I'm fine with that," Bo-Katan stated firmly and then the hologram flickered out. "Ursa, can you confirm the target's location?" She asked into her commlink.

"I can only confirm that Maul has not left the city. All other attempts to locate him have been blocked. Saxon is already scrambling his defences," Ursa's voice crackled through the comm.

At that moment an explosion seemingly from another ship rattled the transport. "We've got incoming," the pilot warned as they began to evade the missiles. The transport doors opened and they began to file out, blasters aimed and ready.

"What are you waiting for? Get out there," Bo-Katan said before she herself jumped out of the ship and joined the fighting. 

"Sorry, I didn't think to bring you a jet pack," Rex shouted over to Ahsoka, raising his voice so he could be heard over the noise. 

"Don't worry. Don't need one. Race you to the surface." She smirked and saluted him before jumping out of the transport, lightsabers igniting as she landed on another transport. Rex laughed and jumped out after her.

A good distance below her. Ashoka could see Anakin's blue lightsaber twirling deflecting blaster bolts and cutting down enemies, seemingly he had joined the aerial fight before she and Rex did. She felt good, adrenaline pumping through her veins, lightsabers swinging cutting her opponent down. 

Ahsoka landed on the platform, a transport exploding as it hit the ground below, lightsabers twirling as she deflected blaster fire. She wasn't alone for long though, as the other's began to land around her, blasters firing. Anakin was ahead of her right in the heart of the blaster fire. 

She turned to smile at Rex as he landed beside her. "Beat you." She smirked. 

"Some things never change." He laughed, then the two of them ran to join Anakin. 

"What took you so long?!" Anakin laughed as they came up beside him. "I've been here for ages!" 

"Oh, you know, met a little resistance on the way down." Ahsoka laughed. 

Anakin smiled widely even as he observed they'd been surrounded. He changed his grip on his lightsaber and threw it through the air, guiding it with the Force. The blue blade spun through the air at a blinding speed, before landing back in Anakin's palm. The blaster fire ceased then, and the men surrounding them fell dead to the ground. 

"Show off," Ahsoka chuckled, pushing Anakin playfully on the arm. 

Anakin smirked, shrugging as he strolled off further into the city. "Come on, we're not done yet."

* * *

"Chancellor." Obi-Wan and Mace bowed as the approached where Palpatine was cuffed. 

"Master Windu," Palpatine smiled. "How unusual to see you working with Master Kenobi, I must say when I heard he was here I was expecting Anakin also." 

"Anakin is currently on Mandalore tracking down Darth Maul. Though he wished he could have come himself, we thought it best to divide our forces." Obi-Wan explained as Mace searched for a way to free Palpatine.

"Count Dooku," Palpatine warned, Mace and Obi-Wan turned to see Dooku enter, flanked by two battle droids. "Get help. You're no match for him, he's a Sith Lord."

"Chancellor Palpatine," Obi-Wan smirked turned back to face the man. "Sith Lord's are our speciality."

"Your swords please?" Dooku announced as he approached. "We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor."

"You won't get away this time, Dooku," Obi-Wan said as he and Mace cautiously approached Dooku. Lightsabers igniting they jumped into battle.

* * *

"No sign of Maul yet," Rex reported. 

"We can't sustain a long siege." Bo-Katan sighed. "I'll head for the throne room and deal with Almec, you must find Maul." She reminded them sternly before departing. 

"I want our men to support Ursa and her people on the docks. We must assure Maul doesn't escape," Anakin said.

"If he's here." Rex sighed. "If he's not, then all this plays right into his hands."

Anakin looked between Rex and Ahsoka. "I can't wait for this whole war to be over." He sighed. "I'm so tired of it all."

"I'm sure, bet you can't wait to get back to a certain senator." She turned to Anakin smirking. 

Anakin looked to her with surprise. "What? No," he said his voice strained and at a slightly higher pitch than usual. "Why would think that?"

Ahsoka glanced at Rex who looked suspiciously away from the two of them. "Oh, come on, Anakin," she laughed. "It's so obvious."

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Alright then," Ahsoka smirked. Then the teasing left her gaze and she set a hand on Anakin's arm. "She can't wait to see you again, too." 

Anakin smiled softly at her, which was all the confirmation Ahsoka needed.

"General Skywalker, this is CT-0292, I think we have something?"

"Alright, Vaughn, we'll be right there," Anakin replied quickly and they all rushed off to find Vaughn.

* * *

"Vaughn, what do you have for me?" Anakin asked as he approached the clone.

"We were cutting off this access point to the undercity when we engaged one of the leadership, Gar Saxon. He disappeared through there, seemed in a hurry." 

"What's down there?" Ahsoka asked. 

"A system of tunnels. Sewage ports mainly, some conduit access pipes." 

"Do they lead outside the city?" Anakin asked.

"Unknown, sir."

"Let's move in," Anakin said and he and Ahsoka headed towards the tunnel the troopers following behind them.

They had only been searching the tunnels a short while before they decided to split up. Anakin heading off to the right, Ahsoka to the left, Rex and his men straight ahead. 

Ahsoka came to an open area, seemingly where another access hatch to tunnels was. She came to stand at the centre of the room when she spun quickly. Six of Maul's Mandalorians emerged from three of the tunnels, blaster aimed, surrounding her. 

Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers, shifting into a fighting stance, ready to deflect incoming blaster fire. Then slowly from the tunnel to her left, there was a loud clanging, as if someone was walking slowly through it.

She stood firm as Maul slowly emerged from the tunnel. "I was hoping for Kenobi." He growled. "Why are you here?"

Ahsoka sneered as he approached. 

"Ahsoka...Tano? Is it? I can't say yours is a name familiar to me."

"Well, I know you."

"Yes, I imagine we have several mutual friends."

"I wouldn't put it that way."

"Of course not. But I'm afraid your way of thinking is behind the times."

Ahsoka quietly pushed the receiver button on her comm. Rex could trace it to her. 

"I was certain that Kenobi would come himself. But it doesn't matter, his loyal foal is here...Skywalker, is it?"

"Master Kenobi had a more important engagement." She eyed him carefully.

"Indeed. I wonder...if the moment may be upon us." Maul pondered. "Why you? Why did Kenobi send you?"

"Why don't you surrender and then we can both go and ask him?"

"My surrender," Maul chuckled. "Would be pointless. For if I am correct. The Jedi and the Republic will no longer be the controlling interest in the Galaxy."

"And who will be? You?"

"No," Maul looked at her then, eyes glinting. "Darth Sidious." 

Ahsoka's eyes widened, she'd never heard of this Darth Sidious. But at that moment blaster fire erupted, and Maul's troops began firing at the clones that had come running in.

Maul ignited his lightsaber then and sliced at Ahsoka. Blocking the strike she sneered, striking back at him.

At that moment a blue lightsaber spun through the room, decapitating all of Maul's men. Maul and Ahsoka turned to see Anakin catch his lightsaber. "Don't start the party without me," he said grinning. 

Anakin leapt at Maul then and the two traded several blows. 

"Kenobi's foal. Sent you to do the dirty work has he?" Maul sneered.

"Oh no, he didn't think you were important enough to demand my attention. After all, you're only half the man you used to be." He flashed that crooked, cocky smirk. 

That didn't go over with Maul as he struck at Anakin with a renewed ferocity. "Agh!"

"But it's personal," Anakin growled his features warping in anger as he blocked Maul's strikes. 

"I don't know what I took from you." Maul chuckled coldly. "I also, don't care. If I can cause Kenobi half the pain he caused me, killing you will be worth it. But not yet," he snarled, then he lifted Ahsoka and Rex with the Force and threw them against the wall.

"No!" Anakin shouted. With Anakin distracted Maul took the chance to run.

"Go after him!" Ahsoka yelled before Anakin could stop to help them. Anakin nodded and took off after Maul.

Ahsoka pulled herself to her feet, then turned to help Rex to his and they joined the chase. Ahsoka split off from Rex, hoping to cover more ground as the split up.

She followed Maul the best she could in the maze of tunnels, igniting her lightsabers as she came to round a corner only to almost trade blows with Rex. They all stopped standing down. Then they heard Anakin yell and they took off in the direction it came from.

They rounded a corner quickly to find Anakin slumped on the floor holding his upper left arm. "He surprised me. Caught my arm with his lightsaber." Anakin groaned. "I'm sorry, I lost him." Anakin seemed to deflate even more at that. 

Rex and Ahsoka rushed to help him to his feet. "It's alright," Ahsoka reassured. "Let's get it looked at and then we'll go after him again."

* * *

Anakin sat on the steps of the throne dais as a medic treated his wound. Ahsoka and Bo-Katan stood next to him, a holo map of the city projected in front of them. Obi-Wan joining via holo call. 

"He doesn't seem to have got any ligaments or muscle, sir," Kix reported. "Should be a quick recovery," he added as he dressed the would with bacta bandages.

"That's good then. I can still fight." Anakin grinned, a glint in his eye. He wanted to get Maul more than ever now.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan warned. 

"I know what you're going to say, Obi-Wan." Anakin sighed. "I know, I'll be more careful, I'll take care of myself."

"Good," Obi-Wan replied. "I don't want to lose anyone else I care about to Maul." 

"Aww, you care about me." Anakin teased. 

"Sometimes, it's more trouble than it's worth." Obi-Wan sighed, but he smiled at Anakin.

"Don't worry. He took Qui-Gon from us, and he took Satine from you. He won't get away with it and he won't take me, I promise you that, Obi-Wan." Anakin stated assuredly. 

Obi-Wan nodded and turned to Bo-Katan and Ahsoka. "Your progress?" He asked.

"There are a small number of firefights still happening in sector eleven." Bo-Katan motioned to the sector on the holo-map. "But for the most part, you clones have been as effective as promised. Still, without Maul in custody, this could all fall apart quickly. We must capture him before he escapes."

"He mentioned a name, Darth Sidious." Ahsoka offered.

"Who is this Sidious?" Bo-Katan asked.

"I do not know much, but I will share with you what the council suspects. Darth Sidious is the Sith Lord who orchestrated the Clone Wars and has played both sides from the beginning. I first learned the name from Count Dooku." Obi-Wan explained.

"And what of Dooku?" Anakin asked.

"Master Windu and I captured him when we rescued the Chancellor. He's in custody now and is being questioned. If you capture Maul, they both could be of use to finding out the mystery of Darth Sidious."

Rex came running in at that moment. "Sorry to interrupt, but there's been an attack." 

"You had best go." 

Anakin and Ahsoka nodded and ran after Rex.

"We got ambushed on our way to reinforce the entry point on C-deck," Rex explained as they came upon the scene.

"Rex, make sure C-deck is properly fortified," Anakin ordered.

"Yes, sir," Rex replied and hurried off.

Ahsoka and Anakin turned then towards an injured trooper. "General, Commander." He called.

"I'm here, trooper." Ahsoka knelt down beside him as Anakin remained standing.

"You need to know. Maul, he went right through us. one by one, he was asking about you, General." He looked up at Anakin. "The Arc Trooper Jesse," the trooper managed after he recovered from a coughing fit. "Maul realised he was older. Somehow, looked in his mind and he took him. He took Jesse alive!"

* * *

Padmé was very shocked when Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi showed up at her apartments. She was good friends with Obi-Wan so it wasn't unusual for him to stop by and talk, but for Mace Windu to appear, it was unheard of. 

"Would you like anything to drink?" She offered them as she guided them towards the couch. 

"Oh no thank you, Senator Amidala." Mace dismissed as he took a seat. 

"Anything to eat?" 

"Don't trouble yourself, Padmé." Obi-Wan smiled as he sat down next to Mace. 

Padmé, now satisfied that her guests didn't want any refreshments, took a seat opposite them. "May I inquire, gentlemen, as to why you have visited me?" She asked. "Not that you're intruding on anything or unwelcome, it's just quite unusual for Jedi Master's to visit me." 

"Senator Amidala, we have a very important issue we wish to discuss with you. And it is vital that this stays off the record."

Padmé grew cautious then. "What is it?"

"The Jedi council is concerned with how long Chancellor Palpatine has been in office, his term has long since expired yet he remains," Mace explained.

Padmé nodded. "I see." 

"We know you share these same concerns, with you being a leading party in the Delegation of Two-Thousand. But there is something else we would ask you to do for us."

"What would that be?"

"We're aware this would put you and your career at some risk, and you are free to refuse, of course, but we would like to ask you to observe the Chancellor closely and report your findings back to us." 

"Originally, we had Anakin slotted for this given how close he is with the Chancellor, but given that he is off-world we thought that you would be the next best person who was close to the Chancellor," Obi-Wan added.

"I see, being from Naboo as well the Chancellor is closer with me that he is with the other Senators."

"Yes, Padmé, you've gone on missions for the Jedi Council before, you are trusted."

Padmé considered this closely. Mace was correct in that this was of risk to herself and her career, however, that would only be if she were to be caught and she was also concerned about the Chancellor's power. "Alright, I'll do it." 

"Thank you, Senator, this is much appreciated." Mace stood, Padmé and Obi-Wan stood then too and she showed Mace to the door. 

Mace bid her farewell and headed off back to the temple to relay the news. Obi-Wan stayed behind and sat back down as she approached him. This time she sat down beside him, slipping out of business mode and into a casual conversation with a good friend.

"How are you? You must be glad to be back after so long?" She asked.

"I am, but I won't be staying for too long. General Grievous has been rumoured to be on Utapau and I have been assigned with the task of tracking him down."

"Oh, well, if all goes well the war should be over soon. I mean with Dooku in custody, we're nearly there."

"Yes, hopefully. If Anakin is successful in capturing Maul that would be one other thing too."

"How is he?" She asked, her tone was measured, though through the Force Obi-Wan could feel her anxiety and worry about him. 

"Last time I was speaking with him, he'd sustained a minor injury. It, of course, has done nothing to slow him down, and he's even more determined than before."

"Well, that's...a comfort I suppose." She sighed, Obi-Wan tried to smile reassuringly but he too was concerned for Anakin. 

"I'm worried too. Force, do I worry, but its Anakin. He'll come swaggering home with Maul in custody, he's a hero, he doesn't know how to lose." 

Padmé smiled then, laughing softly. "That's true. He'll come through that door and complain about our worry for him."

Obi-Wan laughed then too. "That's Anakin alright." He stood then and made way for the door, just before he left though, he turned around again. "I love him too," he said softly and with such sincerity, then he was gone.

* * *

"I'm flattered that you could find the time to see me," Almec said as Anakin, Ahsoka, Bo-Katan and Rex entered his cell.

"What's Maul's plan? How is he going to escape?" Bo-Katan wasted no time, going straight for the big question. 

Almec chuckled as he got to his feet, slowly pacing the length of his cell. "Maul is not going to escape because he sees no point in doing so."

"So he believes he can defeat us?" Anakin scoffed.

"No, that's not it. For weeks now he's been consumed by a strange sense of dread."

"Has he mentioned Sidious?"

"Not that I can recall."

"You said he wanted Kenobi here. Why?"

"It wasn't just Kenobi he wanted, no, there was someone else he was interested in."

"Who?" 

"If only I could remember the name," Almec smirked.

Anakin stepped forward then, lifting Almec by the throat. "Let's see if you'll remember the name now." Anakin snarled, he was fed up with playing this game, he wanted answers. "Who?"

"You," Almec struggled to say around Anakin's vice-like grip. "He wanted you, Skywalker." Anakin was so startled that he let the man go too quickly. Almec fell to the ground harshly but otherwise remain unharmed.

It was just then that Anakin felt a warning in the Force, he turned quickly to see Gar Saxon fire two bolts straight at Almec. Anakin reached out with the Force stopping them in the air.

"Saxon." Bo-Katan snarled. 

Anakin gripped Saxon with the Force then, stopping the man in his flee. Anakin marched out of the cell and pulled Saxon too him with the Force. Saxon, too his credit tried to fire his blaster, but it was no use. "Fleeing is the cowards way out." Anakin snarled before impaling Saxon with his lightsaber. 

Saxon gaped as all the air was forced out of him, slowly he looked down at the blue blade through his chest. Then his body drooped and Anakin let his body fall to the floor lifeless, then he turned back to Almec. It was then that he loosed the frozen bolts, redirecting them so they harmlessly hit the walls. 

Ahsoka stood still, she hadn't noticed he'd been holding to bolts with the Force the entire time until he let them go. She grew wary of Anakin when he got angry like this, it was harder to anticipate him.

"Why does he want me?" Anakin asked.

"He had a vision, a dream, about you. I don't know what it was about specifically bit this whole thing was to lure Kenobi here in the hopes that you would come with him." Almec rushed to say, clearly frightened by Anakin. "Now that you're here, all I know is he plans to kill you."

* * *

"The Republic forces will depart once we capture Maul. Then you'll have your opportunity to lead." Ahsoka explained as she, Rex, and Bo-Katan entered the throne room.

"I agree," Maul said as he lounged upon the throne. Jesse bound at the foot of the throne.

They all stopped in their tracks, frozen in place until Bo-Katan unholstered her blaster and fired at Maul. Maul deflected the bolts lazily with the Force the raised her in a Force grip. "My lady, is that any way to treat your rightful ruler?" He snarled but let her fall to the ground harshly. Ahsoka and Rex rushed to her side.

"And now as a show of good faith, I return your comrade in arms to you." He let Jesse go. "There you go, back to your brothers." Jesse warily moved towards Rex, expecting to be killed at any moment.

"Are you alright, Jesse?"

"I'm sorry, Captain, I couldn't help it. I told them everything."

"It's okay." Ahsoka offered. "Rex, get him out of here." Rex nodded and aided Jesse out of the room. Ahsoka and Bo-Katan turned to see battle outside the large ornate window. 

"One of you should see to that."

"You should go you're people need you," Ahsoka said.

Bo-Katan hesitated, looking to Maul with great suspicion. "Don't stay on my account, we'll be fine." He sighed getting up from the throne. Bo Katan looked back to Ahsoka and nodded. Then she put on her helmet and left to join her people.

"Here to tell me what this is all about?" Ahsoka asked. "Or would you rather save it for the council?"

"Oh no, you are who I wish to speak with." He turned from the window. "Were you not cast out of your order?"

"I left voluntarily."

"Yes, but you were motivated to leave by the hypocrisy of the Jedi Council." When Maul got no response he sighed. "We were both tools for greater powers."

"I am here to bring you to justice," Ahsoka stated.

"Justice is merely the construct of the current power base, which by my calculations is about to change."

"And Darth Sidious is behind it?"

"He is behind everything. In the shadows, always. But soon, very soon, he will reveal himself."

Anakin came running in then, lightsaber ignited, coming to a stop beside Ahsoka. 

"Ah, Skywalker, how good of you to join us. I was wondering where you'd gotten to. I thought you had run away." Maul grinned.

"I don't run away." He bit back. "What do you want with me? Why me specifically?"

"You," Maul paused, turning to look at Anakin directly. "Are the key to everything." 

"To bring balance to the Force?" Ahsoka asked, needing to understand what exactly Maul was saying.

"To destroy. You have long been groomed for your role. As my Master's new apprentice."

"You lie!" Anakin and Ahsoka said together.

"I'm afraid not. In fact, I was so certain of your fate that I orchestrated this war to lure you here, to kill you."

"Good luck with that," Anakin smirked and leapt towards Maul lightsaber swinging. Maul snarled and ignited his own lightsaber, blocking Anakin's strikes. Ahsoka joined the fight then too, there was no way Maul could escape now with both of them here.

Maul was quick and strong though, with his cybernetics he was taller than Anakin and Ahsoka and he used that to his advantage. He kicked Ahsoka back harshly singling Anakin out. 

"Your lucky Obi-Wan didn't show up." Anakin grinned. "Gives me the chance to beat you instead." 

Maul growled and pushed Anakin back. "You have Kenobi's arrogance." 

"Well, yeah, he was my Master, where else would I get it from?" Anakin chuckled lunging back at Maul, using his superior agility to his advantage. 

Ahsoka groaned picking herself off the floor, her back had hit the throne and she knew that hurt much worse later. She caught a glimpse of Maul being thrown through the window, Anakin jumping out after him and she ran to follow them. 

Anakin and Maul were already trading blows again on the platform below when she joined them. Maul adjusted quickly and attempted to separate them again, this time kicking Anakin off the platform down to the ground below and singling out Ahsoka. 

Ahsoka had to adjust her form to keep up with Maul. They traded blow after blow and Ahsoka was starting to tire. Maul had disarmed her, her lightsabers clattering down to the ground below when Anakin rejoined the fight. Landing between them, brandishing his lightsaber in one hand. 

"You won't kill me that easily," he said flashing a cocky grin.

"Is he like this all the time?" Maul growled. 

"Pretty much," Anakin smirked and engaged Maul with a renewed ferocity. He was faster this time, and seemingly just as strong despite fighting one-handed. Ahsoka wasn't sure if he was injured or showing off. Knowing Anakin, probably both.

Ahsoka spotted one of her lightsabers and pulled it to her with the Force, jumping in to help Anakin. His knew ferocity something they sorely needed. Anakin kicked Maul back but didn't give him any time to recover, leaving Maul's stance wavering. Maul growled and kicked Ahsoka back in turn. 

He pushed Maul with the Force, and he fell to the ground below. Anakin jumped after him, his expression was fire and anger as he pushed Maul harder when they re-engaged, seemingly not tiring himself. Anakin's blade was there every time to block Maul's.

As she jumped down to join them, Ahsoka observed the way Anakin was fighting; it seemed more than just being familiar with a form, Anakin seemed to know Maul's style specifically. 

She re-entered the duel and it wasn't long before Ahsoka pushed Maul off balance allowing Anakin to quickly disarm him. Maul's lightsaber flung to the side, but Anakin wasn't done. He reached out with the Force, closing it around Maul's throat.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka shouted. "Let him go!"

"He's too dangerous!" 

"He's unarmed!"

For several seconds Anakin's grip remained, then suddenly he let Maul go, though he Force-pulled a blaster to him and shot a stun blast at Maul three times, Maul fell in unconsciousness.

Anakin sunk to his knees then breathing harshly. Ahsoka rushed to his side. "We did it! We've got him!" She attempted to hug Anakin, but he groaned in pain. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"He got me on my left arm again, the shoulder this time, and I dislocated it when I fell," Anakin explained, wincing in pain as he touched his arm experimentally.

Their troops around them had already bound Maul in cuffs and had begun to take him away. "Good work, General, Commander," Rex said as he came to them. "Bo-Katan says they have something that can hold Maul."

Anakin and Ahsoka got to their feet. "That's great," Ahsoka said. "For now we need to get Anakin to the medic." 

"Again?" Rex asked seeming exasperated but Ahsoka knew he was concerned for Anakin too.

"Nothing major," Anakin said and headed off ahead of them to find Kix.

* * *

"I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi, the dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor," Mace Windu said. Anakin swayed uncomfortably on his feet, he was on a Holocall with Mace, Yoda, Ki-Adi Mundi, and Aayla Secura. 

"If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction on Grievous then he should be removed from office," Ki-Adi Mundi said firmly.

"The Jedi council would have to take control of the Senate in order to secure a peaceful transition," Mace added.

"To a dark place this line of thought will carry us," Yoda said. "Great care we must take."

"Even if the Jedi do have to take control of the Senate. It would only be temporary until a new Chancellor is elected," Anakin said. 

"Yes, you would be correct." Mace agreed.

"Or we could install an acting Chancellor, someone like Bail Organa, who's well-liked and we disconnect ourselves from the Senate. Ahsoka was right when she said the Jedi have become disconnected from the people. And swearing loyalty to the Senate has aided that."

"Hmm," Yoda said, contemplating what Anakin had said. "Right you are, Skywalker, when disconnected you say we are." He agreed and looked around at his fellow Jedi. "Corrupt the Jedi have become, change we must."

There was silence then as everyone took in what Yoda had said, and what it would mean. Then after several moments, Mace said, "I understand you were successful, Skywalker?" 

"Yes, we have Maul in custody, we will depart soon to return to Coruscant." 

"You have done your duty well, Skywalker," Mace said. "With Obi-Wan engaged with Grievous and Dooku and Maul in custody, the war could be over soon." 

Anakin agreed, a great sense of relief coming over him. "Hopefully, the Force will be with us," he said. 

"Anything else to report?" Yoda asked seemingly sensing Anakin's hesitancy. 

"May I speak with Master Yoda alone?" 

The other three Jedi Masters looked to Yoda who nodded. "Very well," Mace said. Anakin bowed to the three Jedi Masters and their holograms flickered out.

"Counsel you seek, Skywalker?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. Maul said some very troubling things." He bowed his head and waited for Yoda's response.

"Speak, you can."

"Maul said that he orchestrated this Mandalorian war to lure me to Mandalore. Apparently, he believes I have been groomed to become Darth Sidious' new apprentice for some time now, he said that I am the key to destroy everything," Anakin reported gravely, not fully understanding it himself.

"Lies, you think he does?" Yoda asked.

"Under normal circumstances, I would assume he was if it wasn't for Fives." Anakin sighed as he fidgeted. "Before he was killed he warned Rex and me about a plot to destroy the Jedi and the Chancellor was in on it. We didn't believe him then, but now Maul said that Darth Sidious was behind the war and said that soon the Republic and Jedi would be no more."

"Alluding to what are you?"

Anakin sighed. "I'm saying I think the Chancellor is Darth Sidious."

"Hmm," Yoda said pausing the stroke his chin in thought. "A grave accusation that is."

"The Chancellor is the only person I've been close with for a long time outside of the Jedi Order. And unless we suspect Obi-Wan or any of the other Jedi of being the Sith Lord, I don't see it any other way."

"Hmm, what does the Force tell you?"

"That my suspicions are correct."

"Our greatest ally the Force is."

"Yes, Master."

"Evidence we will need," Yoda said after a long silence. "But look into this closely we will."

Rex came to Anakin then with the message that they were almost ready to depart. 

"Master," Anakin said. "You'll have to excuse me, we will be departing soon, thank you for your counsel."

"Worry not, Skywalker, of what Darth Maul has revealed," Yoda said. "A great Jedi you have become. Protect you we will, from those who wish to use you."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Anakin bowed to Yoda and the Grand Master's hologram flickered out. Anakin sighed, letting his shoulders droop. He was exhausted, all he wanted was to get back to Coruscant, to see Padmé and finally get a good nights rest.

He took a deep breath and walked out the door. Outside Ahsoka was waiting for him. "So?" Ahsoka asked. 

"I told Master Yoda what Maul said, and about my suspicions, he's going to look into it further, though they can't do anything without evidence. Dooku hasn't confessed anything yet, and Maul has given is nothing but ominous threats and warnings. But I knew, when Maul said I'd been groomed for a long time, I knew." Anakin sighed.

It'd almost broken him to suspect that someone who had been such a close guiding hand would want to use him like that. But if Anakin considered it with a different perspective, it was very suspicious his friendship with Palpatine. 

"It will all work out," Ahsoka reassured. "And hey, you're a hero, you defeated Maul one-handed and captured him."

" _We_ captured him," Anakin corrected. "But I do have to admit, defeating him one-handed was pretty badass."

"And don't worry, I won't tell anyone that Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, hero of the Clone Wars, the hero with no fear, the Chosen One," she laughed rattling off Anakin's nicknames. "That he screamed like a little girl while having his shoulder reset." She smiled mischievously. 

"I will have you know that little girls are very tough." Anakin laughed and they headed off together to join their men.

* * *

Obi-Wan was waiting for them when they landed on Coruscant, he all but ran to Anakin and Ahsoka once he spotted them, a bright smile on his face. 

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said, surprised to see him, he was even more surprised when Obi-Wan gathered him in a hug. "Oof," Anakin said against the force with which Obi-Wan hugged him.

"Thank the Force you're alright," Obi-Wan said, relief flooding him now that he could touch Anakin.

"You're back?"

"Yes, General Grievous is dead," he said letting Anakin go and stepping back.

"He is? That's amazing!" Anakin beamed. "If Dooku's captured and Grievous is dead-"

"The war is over. Yes." Obi-Wan finished for him. "All that's left is to negotiate a peace treaty with the rest Separatists."

"Yes!" Anakin punched the air and then gathered Obi-Wan and Ahsoka in a hug. "We did it! The fighting's over!"

All three of them laughed, feeling the freest they had in a long time. "Don't waste time here, Anakin," Obi-Wan smirked. "There's a certain Senator who is very anxious to see you." 

Anakin flustered slightly. "I have to report to the council before I can do anything else."

"Anakin," Ahsoka smiled. "I'll report to the council, in your place." 

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Ahsoka."

"You're not asking, I'm volunteering."

"Listen to her, Anakin, go." Obi-Wan smiled. "She has something important to tell you." 

Anakin stood confused for a moment but looking at the encouraging faces of Obi-Wan and Ahsoka ran off to find Padmé.

"When did you find out?" Ahsoka turned to Obi-Wan. 

"I've trained Anakin a long time, he can't hide anything from me, no matter how well he thinks he's doing so. Now, come on, the council is waiting." 

Anakin didn't have to go far, Padmé was in the Senate building and she was waiting in a secluded area. Anakin smiled and ran to her. Picking her up in a hug, spinning her around and kissing her.

"Anakin," Padmé sighed when he set her down. "I was so worried. When Obi-Wan came back without you-"

"It's alright, I'm alright," Anakin reassured her smiling. "Ahsoka and Rex took care of me."

Padmé smiled but hesitated when she went to say something. "What is it?" Anakin asked, not only seeing her hesitation but sensing her anxiety through the Force. "Is everything alright?"

"Ani," she smiled. "Something wonderful has happened...I'm pregnant." 

Anakin experienced a lot of emotions at once then. Fear, worry, happiness, hope, excitement. "Really?" He asked, voice trembling. 

"Yes," Padmé nodded, her own joy overtaking the worry. 

"That's...that's wonderful." He smiled with pure unbridled joy and kissed her again with all the love and passion in his heart.

It was, of course, just then that Obi-Wan commed him. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan's voice sounded through the comm sounding extremely worried. "Anakin, I'm sorry to call you like this, but Count Dooku has escaped."

"What?! How?"

"We don't know just yet, we have Mace and Ahoska trailing him. But we need you."

"I'll be right there," Anakin said and cut the link. "I'm so sorry." Anakin turned back to Padmé. 

"What are you waiting for? Go!" She ushered him off as quick as she could. 

In the next few moments, Ahsoka commed him. "I'm on my way, keep the line open so I can trace your signal," Anakin said. 

When Anakin found Ahsoka, she and Mace were attempting to corner Dooku near the GAR barracks. Anakin arrived at the same time as Obi-Wan.

"No one else?" Anakin asked as he and Obi-Wan ran towards Dooku. 

"On their way, we were the closest. Ahsoka and Mace were there when he broke out."

Anakin and Obi-Wan jumped down onto the landing platform outside the barracks, Dooku sneered and used the Force to send a space freighter crashing towards a crowded area. The two men leapt to action, running towards the freighter. Mace and Ahoska too became distracted. Dooku took the chance to escape. 

"Go after him!" Mace shouted over to Anakin and Obi-Wan. "He can't be allowed to escape! We'll take care of the freighter!" He and Ahsoka ran towards the freighter using the Force to alter the ship's descent. 

"Come on!" Obi-Wan called as he took off after Dooku, he and Anakin caught him before he could escape the platform. Dooku turned, igniting his lightsaber, though it wasn't his own, one he'd taken from another Jedi. A temple guard presumably by the blades yellow colour. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan jumped in to attack together, working flawlessly as a team. Dooku was a smart duellist though, and he attempted to use their strengths against them, but the two Jedi changed form's mid-fight, throwing Dooku off-balance. He struggled to keep up with Anakin's quick powerful strikes and breakthrough Obi-Wan's near-impenetrable defence. 

Only once did he outmanoeuvre them and used it as an opportunity to Force push Obi-Wan off the landing platform, as Dooku expected, Anakin ran to the aid of his former Master. Dooku had another chance to escape, using the Force to jump onto a freighter and let it carry him away.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin called as he ran after his former Master. He slid to a stop at the edge of the platform and reached out with the Force, catching Obi-Wan as he fell and pulling him back up.

"You should have left me, Anakin!" Obi-Wan grunted as he touched solid ground again. 

"Never, Master," Anakin smirked but looked up to where Dooku was attempting to run. 

The two Jedi judged the distance for a moment and without even a word to each other, executed their next move flawlessly. Anakin bounded back to take a running start and took a great leap into the air as Obi-Wan used the Force to propel him forward. 

Anakin ignited his lightsaber as he soared through the air, Dooku saw him coming and ignited his own and prepared for Anakin to land in front of him. Anakin smirked and at the last minute pushed himself a little further with the Force so he landed behind Dooku. 

Dooku spun quickly blocking Anakin's first strike but it was already too late, Anakin had thrown him off balance and Anakin's strikes were quicker and more powerful. For every strike of Dooku's, Anakin had a counter-attack. Dooku was much older than Anakin and fatigue was clearly ailing him, it wasn't long before Dooku faltered and Anakin plunged right through his defences and stabbed right through Dooku's chest with his lightsaber, piercing his heart. 

Anakin turned off his lightsaber and Dooku's body crumpled to the freighter. Anakin panted as he clipped his lightsaber to his belt as well as the one Dooku had been using. Anakin knelt down and gathered Dooku's body in his arms, closing the man's now lifeless eyes gently. He really did it. He'd defeated and killed Count Dooku.

Then he started making his way back to the landing platform, jumping from ship to ship, apologising to the pilots as he did so. Finally, his own two feet touched the ground once again. Ahsoka, Mace and Obi-Wan were waiting for him. Ahsoka and Mace managing to have guided the crashing freighter down without any loss of life or property damage. 

Clone troopers began to surround them then. Celebrating the win, Anakin was the one who defeated him, he should feel overjoyed too, so why didn't he. 

"The war is over now, Anakin. We can rest," Obi-Wan said to him quietly. 

"We still haven't found Sidious," Anakin reminded him gravely. "None of this will truly be over until he is defeated."

"We'll get him, Anakin," Ahsoka said.

"And we won't let him use you," Mace added. Then he took Dooku's body from Anakin and he and Ahsoka walked off. 

"Anakin, you will be safe." Obi-Wan smiled, touching Anakin's arm tenderly. "I have trained you ever since you were a small boy, and you have become a greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be." 

"All because of your training, Obi-Wan." Anakin smiled looking at Obi-Wan truly now, the mist and dread in his eyes fading. 

"You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you," Obi-Wan said, repeating those same words he'd said to Anakin before they parted not long ago. This time however he had one more thing to add. "And I love you, Anakin." 

Anakin's eyes widened when Obi-Wan's words hit him. "What?" Anakin asked confused. He knew Obi-Wan cared for him, but to say he loved him was breaking the Jedi Code, Anakin had no problem with that, but to think of Obi-Wan breaking the code. "What do you mean? What about the code?"

"You're my brother, Anakin, you've saved me many times, and I love you. No code can stop that." 

"I love you too, Obi-Wan, though I'm sure you already know that."

"Yes, well, you do have trouble hiding your emotions." Obi-Wan laughed softly. "Speaking of, I know about you and Padmé." 

Anakin nodded and looked away slightly embarrassed. "She's pregnant," Anakin said before he realised it. Anakin braced himself for a lecture then, just because Obi-Wan had confessed he knew, didn't mean he wasn't angry.

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled. "I'm happy for you."

Anakin was shocked once again, turning back to look at Obi-Wan. "You are?"

"Yes, I think you'll make a wonderful father, just look how well you've taught Ahsoka." 

Anakin went to say something but no words came, he had no idea what to say. 

"Oh my, have I rendered Anakin Skywalker speechless," Obi-Wan teased, Anakin laughed then and the two men headed back to the Jedi Temple.

* * *

"Obi-Wan knows about us," Anakin said the next morning when he and Padmé were eating breakfast.

Padmé didn't seem very surprised by the news she simply nodded and said, "I suspected he did."

"You did?"

"He's so close to us, Anakin, I've believed for a while he was just turning a blind eye to it all," she explained.

"He told me yesterday that he loved me and when I asked about the code, he told me no code could stop what he felt," Anakin said and took a sip of caf before he spoke again. "Then he told me he knew about us."

"Well that's good, isn't it? We don't have to hide from him anymore."

"I also told him you're pregnant. I hope that's alright."

Padmé smiled at him. "Ani, of course, it's alright, most people have figured it out by now anyway. Not that your the father," she quickly corrected. "Just that I'm pregnant, my gowns aren't doing much to hide this anymore." She smiled softly as she touched her bump. 

"At least with the war over, we don't have to worry as much," Anakin said, gently resting his hand on her bump too. Now, that he knew she was pregnant he could feel the difference in her life-force, she glowed warmly with the Force. 

"I instructed the droid only to tell me the baby's condition, not its gender. But I think its a boy," she said softly.

"What makes you think so?"

"Motherly intuition."

Then Anakin felt a little kick against his hand, and he laughed brightly. "With a kick that strong, it has to be a girl."

He started to reach out with the Force then, to feel his child within her, it felt warm and light, but it was unfocused at first, then, as he delved deeper, everything became a little clearer, and suddenly there wasn't just one Force-signature but two. 

Anakin smiled widely as tears sprung forth. 

"What is it?" Padmé asked, concerned. 

"Padmé, its twins," he laughed, pure joy all he felt. "We're having twins." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes," he nodded, tears of joy falling. Then, he kissed her tenderly.

* * *

"Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice crackled through Anakin's comm. "I need you to report to the Jedi Council right away, you need to bring Padmé too."

"What's the matter?" Anakin asked, curious as to why both of them were needed.

"We'll inform you when you arrive, but it's a matter of great importance."

"We'll be right there, Obi-Wan." And with that Anakin and Padmé headed off towards the Jedi Temple. When they arrived they were directed to the briefing room instead of the Council chambers, which Anakin took as a sign that he wasn't in trouble. 

"Senator Amidala, Skywalker, thank you for coming," Mace greeted as they stepped down into the room. The Jedi Council, minus Yoda and Ki-Adi Mundi, along with Bail Organa and Mon Mothma were already seated. 

"What is this about?" Anakin asked as he took a seat. 

"Thanks to Senator Amidala, we have been provided with enough evidence to charge Chancellor Palpatine with treason against the Republic."

"You have? How?" 

"Yes, we have. Senator Amidala was keeping a close eye on the Chancellor and managed to provide us with all of the evidence on the Senate server, including the Chancellor's own private service. Which clearly shows his involvement in keeping the Clone Wars going, as well as his conspiracy with Separatists and the Kaminoans about the creation of the Clone Army."

"How much detail?"

"Everything. From the organic chips implanted in the Clones, to the construction of a superweapon." Mace rearranged the display to show detailed plans of a large battle station with possibly the power to destroy planets.

Everyone sat in stunned silence. "Unfortunately, there was no evidence to suggest he is the Sith Lord we are looking for," Mace continued. "However, Master Yoda trusts your feelings, Anakin, and believes you are correct."

And then they sat in stunned silence again.

"So what's next?" Anakin asked after the silence drew on for too long. 

"We are going to arrest the Chancellor, and hopefully try him before the Senate."

"How will that work?"

"That's where you three come in," Mace said looking to each of the three Senators in turn.

"You three are the leaders of the Delegation of Two-Thousand and are loyal to democracy," Obi-Wan explained. "Until a new Chancellor can be elected, you three will act in counsel as acting Chancellor."

"How long do you think this will last?" Bail asked. 

"Hopefully, not long," Mace answered. "The Jedi Order wishes to disconnect itself from the senate, so we do not wish to take control but we will be there to help secure peace." 

"You're disconnecting from the Senate?" Padmé asked.

"Yes, the entire Council agrees that the Jedi have become too involved in politics and have become corrupt ourselves. The Jedi Order has to change, starting with our allegiance to the Senate. The Jedi's allegiance should be to the Force and peace, not politics," Obi-Wan explained.

"Wait, you actually listened to me?" Anakin asked befuddled, the Council never listened to him. 

"Yes, Anakin," Obi-Wan chuckled softly. "Master Yoda shares your views and after much discussion, the rest of the Council does too."

"When are you going to arrest the Chancellor?" 

"Now," Mace said. "Senators, we want you to call an emergency Senate session and explain what is going on."

"Of course, Master Windu," Bail said as he rose from his seat. "The three of us will secure the Senate."

"Very well, may the Force be with you." Mace stood and showed all three Senators out. 

"Skywalker," Mace turned back around. "I wish for you to remain here while we arrest the Chancellor."

"Master Windu, no, I have to go with you."

"Anakin," Mace said, using his first name for the second time this conversation. "If we are correct, Chancellor Palpatine wants to use you. It is best for you to remain here. You have already killed Count Dooku, you have done enough."

"Yes, Master." Anakin bowed his head and sunk back down to his seat. He stayed silent as each member of the council left, but he was getting a strong feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

* * *

"Master Windu," Palpatine turned in his chair to face the five Jedi Masters entering his office. "I take it that the war is over. I must say, you're here sooner than expected." 

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest Chancellor," Mace said sternly, then he Obi-Wan, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin ignited their lightsabers.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?"

"The Senate will decide your fate."

"I am the Senate."

"Not anymore."

Palpatine stood slowly, facing the Jedi Masters, he flicked his wrist and a lightsaber hilt fell into his palm. "It's treason then," he snarled, his lightsaber igniting and he leapt toward them with a piercing yell.

Palpatine struck at Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin immediately, though they weren't killed, they were injured and had to fall out of the fight. Kit Fisto was struck next, he too had to fall out of the fight. The three injured Jedi Masters fell back and went to call for backup.

Palpatine ignited his second lightsaber and was left duelling Obi-Wan and Mace, the three duelled on what seemed like even ground until Palpatine forced them out into another part of the office. He separated the off then, Force choking Windu while he singled out Obi-Wan.

"Anakin will be mine," he growled pushing Obi-Wan as hard as he could. Palpatine grinned as he pushed Obi-Wan's lightsaber up with one blade and stabbed him in the stomach with the other. 

"No!!!" Anakin screamed from where he had just entered.

Palpatine whirled around, letting Windu fall to the ground. "Anakin, my boy." Palpatine smiled.

"I trusted you! How could you!" Anakin shouted, he ignited his lightsaber and leapt towards Palpatine, Windu had recovered then and jumped to help Anakin. 

"The Jedi are weak, Anakin, I can help you become more powerful than you could ever as a Jedi," Palpatine pleaded with Anakin as he fended off both him and Mace. 

"You underestimate my power," Anakin growled. 

Palpatine threw him then with the Force, he hit the wall harshly and crumpled to the ground beside Obi-Wan. "Don't worry there's more Jedi on their way," Anakin said looking to his former Master with concern.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked, he was in obvious pain and trying to save his energy until help arrived. "Master Windu ordered you to stay at the Temple."

"I couldn't let you do this alone, Master," Anakin replied and pushed himself up off the floor, he looked around and picked his lightsaber up from where it had fallen from his grip. 

He looked over to the fight just as Mace disarmed Palpatine of one lightsaber. Palpatine spun low to avoid Mace's next strike and his lightsaber shattered the large window as he did so. 

Palpatine didn't seem bothered by the loss of a lightsaber though, he continued to fend off Mace with his other lightsaber while he curled his fingers on his other hand and a torrent of Force-lightning flowed from them.

Anakin approached as quietly as he could attempting to sneak up on Palpatine. 

Mace blocked the Force-lightning with his lightsaber, the lightning deflecting back at Palpatine. Palpatine remained focused though and took Mace's momentary distraction to bring his lightsaber up and sever Mace's hand. Mace staggered back as he yelled in pain.

Anakin chose that moment to strike but Palpatine was ready for him, turning to face Anakin and taking his flurry of attacks with ease. Palpatine didn't remain on the defensive for long though, ducking low to avoid a swing he followed the momentum through and pushed back against Anakin. 

Anakin tried to shift his form, trying to use Form III, but he'd never been a master at it like Obi-Wan. Palpatine pushed him harder until he struck at Anakin with a powerful swing. Anakin's lightsaber was knocked from his hand, and Palpatine and kicked him in the chest before Anakin realised what was happening. 

Anakin staggered back, hoping to catch his balance on the window, then he remembered the window was no longer there. Anakin yelled and his eyes widened with realisation as he fell out of the window. Through luck, or the Force aiding him, he managed to catch himself on the lede, but that left him dangling there open to attack. 

"Anakin!" He heard Obi-Wan yell, but Anakin had no time to think about that, he was desperately searching for a way out. He could see his lightsaber resting on the ledge above, just to the left of Palpatine. Palpatine himself laughed like this was the best day of his life. 

"Join me, Anakin? Turn your back on the Jedi, I will teach you the true power of the Force. You can see how weak the Jedi are. How weak they have made you. I can make you stronger. Join me, I beg you?"

"I'll never join you!" Anakin yelled. "I trusted you! I thought you cared about me! But you just wanted to use me!"

"I do care about you, Anakin," Palpatine pleaded.

"No, you don't." Anakin sighed. "And you won't deceive me any longer." 

Palpatine's expression twisted then, and he let his disguise drop. His skin seemed paler and more shallow, his glowed and orange-yellow. "So be it," he growled and unleashed a torrent of Force-lightning on Anakin. 

Anakin screamed; it was the worst pain he'd ever felt in his life like every cell and nerve was being scorched. He writhed in pain, his grip loosened and he fell. Palpatine cackled and he turned without a glance down, and that, his arrogance and overconfidence that Anakin was defeated, would be his undoing

Anakin managed to catch himself on a lower ledge. He took a deep breath, steadying himself the best he could. Then he cloaked himself with the Force, he would be invisible now and hidden in the Force. Then he swung his legs for momentum and used the Force to push himself up. He grabbed his lightsaber as he landed and before Palpatine could react, Anakin's blade sliced through his neck.

Anakin let the Force-cloak drop and sank down to his knees, exhausted. He had fought far too many Sith Lords, fought enough to last three lifetimes. The adrenalin started to slowly fade then and he knew the adrenalin crash would happen soon. 

Anakin looked up then and took in his surroundings.

Mace and Obi-Wan were already being seen to by Jedi Healers, and another Jedi was rushing over to him. No, not a Jedi, he realised as his vision cleared, Ahsoka. She sunk down beside him and wrapped him in a hug. Anakin winced in pain slightly as his body still stung from the Force-lightning, but he hugged Ahsoka back as fiercely as his muscles would allow.

"I thought you were dead," Ahsoka said, her head resting against Anakin shoulder. 

"Nearly, but not quite," Anakin replied, his voice slightly hoarse now. 

"I arrived just after I saw you go over. I thought...I thought I'd lost you." Her voice shook, her worry giving way to relief. 

"I'm okay," Anakin said, holding her firmly. "I'm okay." 

Ahsoka pulled back then. "You killed him," she said looking over the Palpatine's lifeless body,

"I did, somehow." Anakin's energy left him then and he fell into darkness.

* * *

The following week after Palpatine's death was hectic. Many of the Jedi Knights and Masters returned to Coruscant, the war finally over. Padmé, Bail, and Mothma did their best in managing the Senate and managed to schedule the election for the end of the month. 

As for the clones, they were discharged from the GAR. And with the help of several experts, the Jedi slowly made their way through the clones, deactivating the inhibitor chips and then assisting them in making a new life for themselves in the galaxy.

As for Maul, he was relocated to the highest security prison by Master Yoda and Master Windu. There Maul was placed under constant guard by the most trusted and seasoned guards. 

Anakin had woken in the med bay of the Jedi Temple, several other Jedi in there with him. He was released first after the Healer was confident he was alright. He'd checked on the other Jedi then. Mace was happy enough, even joking with Anakin.

"So that's what it feels like." He smiled at Anakin.

Anakin flexed his own mechanical hand then, laughing. "You get used to it." He pulled off his glove showing Mace the golden prosthetic. 

Mace looked down at his own. "Why do you get a gold one and I get a silver one?"

Anakin laughed again. It seemed Mace had developed a deep respect for him after these past few weeks. And Anakin welcomed it.

He visited Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin also, their injuries luckily were fatal so they were healed within a few days. 

Anakin spent much of his time by Obi-Wan's bedside. Luckily, the healer had gotten to him in time and was good at what she did. He would take longer to heal than everybody else, but he would make a full recovery. Anakin had cried with relief when the Healer told him so. When he'd seen that lightsaber go through Obi-Wan's stomach, he had visions of losing him the same way he'd lost Qui-Gon. And he thanked the Force that that wouldn't be the case.

Obi-Wan, of course, didn't want the worry he was getting. And constantly tried to wave off Anakin. 

"I'm fine, Anakin, you don't need to sit by my bed the entire time I'm here," he complained to Anakin when he woke to find Anakin sleeping in the chair beside him again.

"I love you too, Obi-Wan." Anakin smiled, his eyes soft, and Obi-Wan melted under his gaze. 

"Fine, stay, but at least take care of yourself."

Obi-Wan was released from the med bay on the day of the new election. He, Anakin, and the rest of the Jedi council gathered anxiously to hear the result.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you your new Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, Bail Organa!" There was thunderous applause throughout the Senate chambers. After the evidence was brought foward of Palpatine's treason and that he was, in fact, a Sith Lord. The new Chancellor was a welcome one. Bail Organa would headline a new era of peace throughout the galaxy.

It was later that week that Anakin was called to the Council Chambers, Obi-Wan had said there was a matter of great importance that needed to be discussed. Anakin had no idea what it was, but he was nervous. 

"Masters," Anakin bowed once he reached the centre of the room. 

"Wish to thank you, we do, for your defeat of Darth Sidious," Yoda said. 

"Thank you, Master Yoda." 

"Hmm," Yoda nodded. "A matter of great importance we wish to speak with you on."

"Of course." Anakin bowed his head waiting for whatever news there was.

"The matter, considering your relationship with Senator Amidala." 

Anakin's mouth fell open, he didn't know what to say, he didn't get a chance to say anything as Mace spoke next. "We have known of your romantic involvement with the Senator for quite some time. We turned a blind eye during the war because you were needed. Now with the war over, we wish to present the matter." 

"A great service to the Jedi Order you have been, a hero of the Clone wars, are you," Yoda said. 

"But your involvement with Senator Amidala went against the Jedi Code. Which, explicitly stated that attachment was forbidden. This is not to mention the fact that she is pregnant, presumably with your child. This is a severe violation."

Anakin bowed his head and spoke then. "I understand, Masters." Then he knelt down and set his lightsaber on the ground. "I wish to express my gratitude for allowing me to become a Jedi, had the Order not taken me in, I don't know what would have happened to me. For that I am grateful." Anakin turned then to leave, but he was stopped.

"Stop right there, Master Skywalker," Mace called. Anakin froze and turned back to them. He looked at Obi-Wan who seemed to be attempting to stifle unbridled joy, he was failing. Then Mace's words registered to Anakin. _Master_ Skywalker, padawans and civilians might call him Master Skywalker, but another Jedi Knight or Master never did.

"Hold on, what?" Anakin asked he found his breath was coming short.

"Expelled from the order, you are not," Yoda said. "Bestow open you the rank of Master we do."

"I'm sorry, run that one by me again. You're granting me the rank of Master. I broke the Jedi Code actively for years and instead of expelling me, you're promoting me?"

"Indeed," Yoda said. "A great service you have been to the Republic. Served the Jedi as a Knight even more you have. A hero of the Clone Wars you are. Defeated the Sith you have, Count Dooku and Darth Sidious. Imprisoned Darth Maul is. Trained a padawan well you have, though left the order she did. Earned the rank of Master you have."

Anakin was again speechless. A Jedi Master was all he had ever wanted to be, but there had to be a catch. "What about my marriage?" He asked. "Am I only granted the rank of Master if I forget my marriage? Because I won't." 

"We are not asking you to abandon your marriage," Obi-Wan explained. 

"Change the Jedi Order must, too absolute have we become," Yoda said. "Forbidden love should not be, a force for good it can be, though mindful those should be of their feelings." 

"Are you serious?" Anakin asked astonished. "You're changing the code?"

"Yes," Mace answered. " There will be other matters to discuss, such as what of your child-"

"Children," Anakin corrected.

"Pardon?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"Children," Anakin repeated. "She's having twins."

"Very well," Mace said after a moment. "The matter still remains on if your children will be trained at the Temple. But that can be discussed another time. Now, pick up your lightsaber, Master Skywalker, for the Jedi Order has new Jedi Master today."

Anakin picked his lightsaber up and clipped it back onto his belt and at that moment his commlink sounded. "May I?" Anakin asked motioned to the comm.

"Go ahead," Mace answered.

"Anakin, this is Ahsoka," she said when Anakin answered the call. "It's Padmé, it's time." Anakin knew what that meant, Padmé had gone into labour. 

Anakin looked quickly up at the council member. "May I be excused, Masters? It seems Padmé has just gone into labour."

"You are excused." Mace dismissed him.

"Thank you," Anakin said and ran out of the room. 

Mace looked over to Obi-Wan who was still seated but looked as though he wanted to run after Anakin. "Go on," Mace said. "Go after him." 

"Thank you, Master Windu," Obi-Wan said as he took off after Anakin.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan crashed through the door of Padmé's apartment, nearly tripping over themselves in the rush. Then they almost crashed into Threepio. 

"Oh my, Master Ani, you scared me." 

"Where is she?" Anakin asked.

"In the bedroom."

"Thanks, Threepio," Anakin said as he and Obi-Wan headed into the master bedroom. 

Padmé was laid on the bed, propped up with several pillows, she was connected through several wires to a monitor. At the end of the bed, there were two med-droids, one of them helping with the delivery and one of them constantly monitoring Padmé's vitals.

Sabé and Rabé were tending to Padmé, Sabé knelt at the bottom of the bed on delivery duty, and Rabé was by her head gently dabbing a cold cloth on Padmé's forehead.

Ahsoka was standing off to the side doing her best to be emotional support but also staying out of the way. Bail Organa entered the room then, with more towels and glasses of water.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka accepted a glass appreciatively, Anakin didn't, he dropped down to Padmé's side and took her hand in his.

"I'm here, Padmé," he whispered softly.

"Ani," she smiled up at him.

"Now that he's here we'll get out of the way shall we." Bail smiled and he, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka stepped out of the room, taking a seat of the sofa. 

"What was Anakin doing in the Temple anyway, I thought they granted him a vacation period?" Ahsoka asked.

"They did, but they thought that now with the war over, it would be best to discuss his and Padmé's relationship."

"What happened?" Bail asked at the same time Ahsoka asked, "did they expel him?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "No, they didn't expel him. They allowed him to stay in the order and granted him the rank of Master."

"They what?!" Ahsoka exclaimed with glee. "How?!"

"By decree of Grand Master Yoda, the Jedi Order is changing, first on that list is the Jedi Code, no more forbidden attachments."

"That's...amazing, I never thought they'd actually listen."

"Anakin was as surprised as you are." Obi-Wan smiled.

Padmé gasped heavily for air, labour wasn't easy by any means, but it had gotten easier since Anakin arrived. Through their connected hands, he was gently soothing her with the Force. It didn't negate all the pain, but it helped.

"I love you," she said through gritted teeth just as another contraction started. 

"I love you too." He kissed her hand doing the best to help from the sidelines. 

"Vitals are holding strong." One of the droids reported. 

"We're fully dilated, the next contraction will be it," Sabé said. 

"You're doing amazing," Anakin reassured. Then the next contraction hit. 

"I see the head, that's it, keep going."

Padmé's grip on Anakin's hand tightened as she pushed through the pain. There was a cry then and Padmé cried tears of joy. 

"Its a boy," Sabé said, wrapping the small boy in a towel. 

Anakin and Padmé smiled as the baby was laid against her chest. Tears flowed as Anakin looked down at his son. 

"Hi, Luke," Padmé smiled through tears of joy. She leaned forward and kissed his tiny forehead. Then Luke was handed off to Rabé who'd clean him up, and with the other med-droid perform a full check. 

Padmé's next contraction came soon, and this time the baby came easier, screaming at the top of its lungs.

"It's a girl." She was set on Padmé's chest too. 

Anakin cried more looking down at his daughter, she wriggled on Padmé's chest, still screaming at the top of her lungs.

"She's like you," Padmé laughed. "Can't stay still or be quiet."

Anakin laughed and cupped her smaller head. "Leia," he said. 

Rabé returned then with Luke, cleaned and healthy. Luke was set in Anakin's arms and Anakin smiled the widest he'd ever smiled. 

Luke was blinking up at him now, he had Anakin's eyes, bright and blue. "Hi, Luke, I am your father," Anakin said and kissed Luke's forehead softly.

When Sabé brought Leia back, also clean and healthy, Anakin handed Luke to Padmé and cradled his daughter in his arms. 

"Leia," Anakin bounced her in his arms, she too stopped crying as she blinked up at Anakin. Leia's eyes though were Padmé's, big and brown and fierce. "You're going to be so strong, I can tell."

Bail, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka came into the room then, followed closely by Artoo and Threepio. Obi-Wan approached Padmé, sitting down on the bed beside her. He slowly reached out and cupped the back of Luke's head. Luke's big blue eyes were staring at him, Obi-Wan couldn't help it then when a few tears fell.

"They're beautiful," Ahsoka said as she stood beside Anakin.

"She speaks the truth," Bail smiled. "You two should be very proud." 

With that, this story draws to a close. With the galaxy saved and peace returned, our heroes can rest well. It's here we leave them now, crowded round a bed, joined in heart and soul, one happy family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe somewhere down the line, Maul escapes from his prison, because he's Maul, of course, he escapes. Then he and Obi-Wan finally get to have their ultimate showdown. 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it. As always kudos and comments are much appreciated.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
